El Final de Unos y Otros
by Zanzamaru
Summary: El final de unos, puede ser el principio de otros. ( O dicho de otra manera, tu final apesta Kishimoto). Mucho. En serio. Oneshot hecho despues del capi 698... SasuNaru


_**BUENO, AQUI ESTOY CON UN OS Q SUBI EN FACE PARA DEMOSTRAR MI OPINION SOBRE EL CAPITULO 700 Y LO DEMAS EN EL MANGA EN MAS DE UNA PALABRA : BASURA.  
DISFRUTEN ESTE FIC, SEGURAMENTE LO CONTINUE EN OTRO ONESHOT :D**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: ESTE FIC Y YO MISMA ESTAMOS EN CONTRA DEL FINAL DE NARUTO. ESTAID ADVERTIDOS XD**_

* * *

 _ **El final de unos, puede ser el principio de otros**_

 _ **( O dicho de otra manera, tu final apesta Kishimoto)**_

 _El rubio tomo su-escaso ahora- cabello entre sus manos y suspiro dolido._

 _¿Era eso lo que le esperaba en su futuro? ¿Seguir en un triste matrimonio con alguien que no amaba?-con una mujer, aclaremos además-_

 _Si, era el héroe del mundo ninja._

 _Pero el se sentía mas que nada como un vulgar muñeco._

 _Volvió a suspirar mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Él nunca quiso esto. Nunca se lo preguntaron. Solo lo supusieron. Y ahora, él, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, estaba casado. Con Hinata Hyuga. Y con dos hijos además._

 _Y era Hokage, si._

 _Sus amigos estaban con el, si._

 _Era respetado por los civiles, si._

 _Era el hombre mas triste de Konoha, si._

 _ **"El mas triste"** pensó con un bufido " **solo porque el teme no esta".**_

 _Se decidieron por fin y puesto de acuerdo tres semanas atrás. Ambos hablarían con sus respectivas esposas, pedirían el divorcio y serian libres. El teme pidió hablar antes con Sarada, su hija tan inteligente había hecho varias preguntas y el no quería mentirle, no iba a ser igual q su madre, que la lleno de historias cursis y mentiras, hasta que Sarada entendió que su padre no podía ser así si ahora era tan distinto, y le pregunto directamente, consiguiendo la verdad de su boca._

 _Justo unas horas después Iruka-sensei le mandaba una misión al teme. Pinche casualidad, pensó el rubito. Justo después de ese día, montones de cosas le habían caído encima, tuvo que usar clones para todo lo que..._

 _Un momento. No podía ser todo tanta casualidad. Reuniones con los Hyugas canceladas, su esposa le reclamaba como nunca antes y lo dejaba nervioso y de mal humor, haciendo se descargara con el primero que pasaba, casi siempre eso caía en Bolt, que parecía especializarse en hacer trastada tras trastada…Papeleo interminable.._

 _…Como no lo vio antes..._

 _No era casualidad, era a propósito. Estaban en contra, siempre lo habían estado. Pero el creyó, iluso, que sus amigos lo entenderían._

 _O al menos, lo apoyarían._

 _Se largo a llorar angustiado, como pudo ser tan inocente, tan confiado. Como pudo no notar que si antes lo habían empujado en esa dirección, ahora no lo ayudarían a salir._

 _Y llorando con gruesas lágrimas fue que lo encontró su hijo, quien venia a reclamarle un entrenamiento al que no había ido, después de que su madre molesta le avisara debía estar allí puntual. Un entrenamiento que obviamente no existía, pero en circunstancias normales el no preguntaría, no escucharía; simplemente se enojaría y regañaría._

 _Bolt no sabia que hacer. Su padre, alguien que el pensaba mantenía todas sus emociones excepto la alegría bien resguardadas dentro de si, ahora estaba delante suyo, llorando con tanto dolor q este podía sentirse, palparse. Vio a su padre roto, decepcionado, angustiado. Y solo atino a abrazarlo y consolarlo, dándole toquecitos en su tan parecida rubia cabeza. No sabía que pasaba, solo de algo estaba seguro. El apoyaría a su papi en todo._

 _-.-_

 _ **"Malditos hijos de Kohoja"-** pensó el azabache estrujando el pergamino en su mano, prendiéndole fuego inmediatamente después- Tendría que haber seguido con eso de arrasar a todos esos estúpidos._

 _Sasuke miro hacia donde sabia q estaba la aldea de Konoha, con el ceño aun mas fruncido. Había notado en el pergamino de la ultima misión un ligero olor a crema humectante..y polvo de tiza. Sakura e Iruka. Las misiones donde tenia q irse por varias semanas siempre se las mandaba su dobe. Siempre olían a girasol o jazmín, y a lo sumo estaban manchadas con tinta._

 _Envío un halcón a su hija con instrucciones precisas. Todo terminaba ahora._

 _Fue una situación difícil. Apenas llego, Sasuke tuvo q luchar con las ganas de sacar el Amateratsu y el Susano'o y arrasar Konoha como lo pretendía hace diez años, como lo pensó hace tres horas (Tres horas q habían sido usadas para volver hasta la aldea, tal como lo decía en el mensaje mandado a su hija, donde también le pedía ir con el Hokage y avisarle) al ver los ojos llorosos y el semblante pálido de su rubio._

 _Sus miradas se conectaron y ellos leyeron en el corazón del otro._

 ** _"Nos engañaron."_**

 ** _"Lo se."_**

 ** _"Ya no tienen mi confianza."_**

 ** _"No la merecen."_**

 ** _"Lo se."_**

 ** _"Te amo."_**

 ** _"Yo también...Ttebayo"_**

 _Sus hijos vieron todo desde un segundo plano, dándose cuenta lo muy compenetrados que estaban sus padres. Sarada entendiendo todo al instante, halo del brazo a Bolt, dispuesta a darles la privacidad necesaria, pero fue detenida por su padre._

 _ **\- C**_ _ ** _ **hicos,**_ tenemos que hablar con ustedes tteba-** dijo a continuación con una sonrisa el Hokage. Bolt tuvo q parpadear, primero porque nunca había escuchado la famosa muletilla de su padre, tanto que pensó que era un mito; y segundo; porque nunca en su vida había visto a su padre sonreír de esa manera. Con toda la boca, con toda el alma._

 _Los dos máximos héroes de Konoha hablaron con sus hijos esa noche. Contestaron preguntas, antiguas y nuevas. Explicaron decisiones viejas, decidieron nuevas._

 _Toda la noche el despacho del Hokage tuvo luz, pero nadie fue a mirar. Seguramente, el Hokage se encontraba como siempre trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche._

 _Empezaba el nuevo día apenas, cuando un grupo de cuatro figuras atravesaban las puertas principales._

 _Dos adultos, dos niños._

 _Dos adultos que por fin, libres de culpa y remordimientos, se alejaban de esa aldea que les dio tanto; pero les quito aun mas, decididos a comenzar a vivir realmente, sin miedos, sin pensar en otros que no sean sus acompañantes._

 _Dos niños que; enterados de la triste verdad, habían madurado en jóvenes resueltos, decidiendo acompañar a sus padres en este viaje de vida, no lamentando mucho lo que dejaban atrás:_

 _Una, una madre que solo le contó mentiras, que la usaba para mantener a su padre a su lado, solo para vivir su sueño obsesionado de pequeña. Otro que ahora sentía a su padre mas cerca que nunca, un padre diferente y que estaba ansioso por conocer._

 _Los cuatro partieron pues con una sonrisa a la medida de su forma de ser (enormes en algunos, de lado pero sinceras en los otros) pensando básicamente lo mismo._

 _" **Esto no es el final.**_

 _ **Esto es solo el principio"**_

 _FIN?_

 _Gracias x leer hasta aquí_

* * *

 ** _Y BIEN, Q LES PARECIO?  
ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO :D_**


End file.
